


Harder to Breathe

by canadianspnhunter



Series: Harder to Breathe [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadianspnhunter/pseuds/canadianspnhunter
Summary: You are a Canadian hunter who helps out an American friend on a hunt. You cross paths with someone you know very well.





	1. Episode One

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter corresponds with Episode 5.03: Free to Be You and Me (2009)  
> Location: Halifax, NS August 22nd  
> Portland, ME August 23rd  
> Waterville, ME August 24th and 25th, 2009
> 
> Originally published on Tumblr (canadianspnhunter.tumblr.com) July 14th, 2015.

How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step ‘cause if I do you’ll need a miracle  
-Harder to Breathe, Maroon 5

 

Late August in Nova Scotia is hot, muggy and still. You hear the buzz of cicadas as you do a final check up on your car. The trunk of your 1967 Chevy Nova is packed with the hunter essentials. Shot guns and rock salt filled cartridges, blades of iron, holy water, all the important stuff. A duffel bag full of clothes and a garment bag with a freshly pressed suit occupy the back seat. The turquoise paint shines in the early afternoon sun. Your cell phone buzzes and you check to see a text from your friend and fellow hunter Aiden. 

Aiden: Hope u can get here soon. Lotsa shit going down.

You text back: I’ll be catching the ferry in 4 hours. Meet me in Portland @ 7.

Aiden had reached out to you yesterday for help with some demon activity in his neck of the woods. It wasn’t the first time you had headed to the states to help out a friend. Canadian-American assists were common in the hunter world. Demons, monsters and ghosts didn’t recognize borders, and neither did you. 

You were a hunter from a long family line that had come to Canada from America in the late 1800s. Your ancestors had followed a group of vamps as far as Nova Scotia and decided to remain as there were many other scary things lurking in the woods. Many generations had passed their knowledge down to you, and you took up the torch proudly. You still worked with your family on occasion, but so much had happened since the world was turned upside down by the apocalypse, your parents, aunts, uncles, and siblings had been stretched out across the country helping other hunters fight demons and other baddies.

Growing up as you did, you heard about all sorts of hunters. You had heard of the Winchesters, of course. Your uncle had mentioned working with John on a case in Vermont. You had never met Sam and Dean, but you felt you already knew them.

One day during your university years you were browsing a used book store when you came across a collection of fantasy novels. Curiosity hit you as you noticed the covers. Bare-chested Sam and muscle shirt clad Dean standing in front of a Chevy Impala. The car caught your attention. Having a Chevy Nova, yourself, you’re a sucker for a vintage car. Reading the synopsis on the back sends you running to the cashier with every copy the store has. The male-model looking boys were hunters. Your people. And someone had written it down for the Unin (the uninitiated, as your family called them) to read to their hearts content. This Carver Edlund knew everything about hunters, and a great amount about what they hunted. You drove straight to your family’s estate a couple hours outside the city. 

Ok, maybe compound is a better word, given the fortifications against baddies. Seven homes sat inside a reinforced iron wall deep in the wilderness. Your ancestors had built their houses around an abandoned salt mine. It was just plain common sense to take ownership of such a well used hunter resource. The homes that stood on the property were over a century old, and always gave your family shelter. When you came back to the compound you immediately showed the books to your older relatives. You were angry and scared that someone had exposed hunter secrets. Your aunts and uncles shrugged it off. This was sold as fiction. Not a how-to hunter guide. They weren’t worried. You insisted that it wasn’t fiction, this Edlund guy got it all right. That’s when your Uncle James mentioned his working with John. 

Back in the eighties, Uncle James had been crisscrossing Canada and the United States following leads. A news story about strange deaths in Vermont led him on a hunt for werewolves. He was a few days into the case when he ran into John Winchester at a motel. They got to talking and discovered they both were hunters. John invited James to his room and introduced him to his sons, first warning him to keep “shop talk” to a minimum. The young boys were pretty quiet, but Uncle James remembered their names. Sam and Dean were real.  
Fast forward a couple of years, and you had spent a lot of time south of the border helping relatives and friends out when the baddies were getting too much. But you had never seen the Winchesters. You had found every book written by Edlund and read them several times over. The worn paperbacks were in the trunk along with the rest of your gear- dog-eared, underlined, and filled with margin notes. They had experienced many of the same monsters, demons, and ghosts you had, and you felt a strong connection to them. At times Edlund got a little too deep into the brothers’ psyches, and it made you cringe. You became a little jealous of the love interests that graced the pages of the series. You had a major crush on Dean, despite only knowing him through ink on paper. You had casually mentioned the Winchesters every time you were stateside. No one you knew had met them, either, but there was some news and rumors every once in a while. 

Having completed your final rundown, you jogged back into the farmhouse that was your childhood home. You had moved back to the compound after studying Theology and Anthropology in university, and hoped to build a new house nearby your parents. You hugged your mom, dad and brother Dexter goodbye. Your brother asked again if he could come along, but before you could answer your parents yelled him down about being too young. 

“We know Y/N can handle herself, Dex. You still have a few more years of training yet.” Your dad said, patting him on the shoulder. 

“Plus we know Aiden will have her back. They don’t need you tagging along getting into trouble.” Your mom chipped in.

“Maybe next time, kiddo.” You say as you ruffle his hair. He’s only 17 but stands a foot taller than you. His blue eyes spark with anger as he shrugs, pretending it’s not a big deal. “I’ll bring you a souvenir.”

You head back out to the car, slide into the drivers seat and take a quick peek in the rearview mirror. You smooth your hair, check your makeup, and adjust your faded Rush t-shirt. You turn on the engine, listening to the purr of the Chevy’s engine. The open road, here I come, you think.

***

Portland, Maine glows with evening light ahead of you as you sail into the port on the ferry. The ferry ride shaved a bit of time off your journey, so you wouldn’t have to drive quite so far. Being on the water was relaxing, and it gave you plenty of time to research the case you were helping Aiden with. He had sent you several news articles that talked about the usual- freak storms, dead livestock, mysterious deaths. Things were become a lot more heated, though, and Aiden was getting overwhelmed. He could tell something big was about to happen, so he called you in. Usually he was a solo hunter, and he held his own pretty well. To be asked for help was a sign of respect and also a testament to how bad things were getting.

You drove off the ferry into Portland and headed to the bar Aiden had texted about. You could definitely use a drink. As you pulled into the parking lot, you noticed a familiar figure leaning against the hood of an embarrassingly run down hatchback. He raised his hand in salute as you put the Nova in park. 

“I guess we’re taking my car, huh? I wouldn’t be caught dead in your rust bucket.” You say, greeting Aiden with a hug and peck on the cheek. He stood a couple inches taller than you, with a wiry frame and dark features. His reddish stubble looked like it had been there a few days, and there were shadows under his eyes. He was only a couple years older than you, but battle scars had taken their toll on his face. His deeply tanned skin was marked with white scars. His smile was warm and friendly to you, despite his cruel and rough appearance. You had pulled on a brown leather jacket to guard against the rapidly cooling night air, and Aiden grabbed its sleeve to lead you into the bar.

You chatted to him about how your mutual friends were doing, as well as your folks back home. He was happy to see you, but quickly got down to business. He was just getting into the finer details of what the hunt would entail, when something on the television behind the bar caught your eye.

“Excuse me, can you turn that up?” You shout to the bartender. Aiden whirls around and you catch the end of the news report.

This riot at the Pump and Go involved an estimated 40 individuals. It abruptly ended with an explosion at the gas station. Local authorities are not releasing any details, but this eye witness recounts what he saw;

The clip switches to a wide-eyed elderly gentleman, clutching a cap in his hands

“The fighting was terrible- all stabbing each other with knives and what not. Then I saw black smoke pour outta some of them, and then a terrible white light.”

“White light?” Aiden asked,

“The black smoke sure sounds like demons, but what the hell is the white light?” You say.

“We gotta check this out. Let’s put our other plans on hold. First thing in the morning, we’re heading to Waterville.” Aiden threw down money for your drinks, and you headed back to his place.

***

The next day you and Aiden arrive at the Kennebec County Sherriff’s Office dressed in your best suits. His is a nice conservative dark number while yours is a khaki coloured jacket and skirt with a blue silk shirt. Your hair is pulled back in a topknot and your makeup is minimal. As you are preparing to exit your Nova, you see a car you never believed you would ever see. A shiny black ’67 Chevy Impala rolls by and parks several hundred yards up the street. You sharply elbow Aiden and he cries out as you gesture towards the car. He seems confused until you hiss, 

“The Winchesters!”

“Really? How do you know?” He cranes to get a look, and you smack his arm.

“I just know it. Who else would show up? They must have heard the same news report we did. It’s hunter catnip.” 

You squint at the car as both doors open. Your heart begins to pound as the two men exit the car. One is in a dark suit with short dirty blonde hair. The other has darker hair and is wearing a trench coat over his suit. 

“They sure don’t look like they do on the covers of the books, “you mumble, “I know the driver is definitely Dean, that car’s his Baby, but is that really Sam?” 

You watch as Dean straightens Sam’s tie and tucks a badge in his suit pocket. Your stomach flutters as you see Dean glace around. They turn to enter the building as Aiden starts to open the passenger side door of the Nova. 

“No, Aiden, stay here!” You lean over him to close the door, “How would it look if two sets of agents show up? The Winchesters would kill us if we blew their cover!” 

“Fine, let’s wait here for them to come out, then see if we can approach them,” he says, irritation in his voice. He raked his hands through his hair and stared out the window. You slyly check your hair and makeup, deciding to take your hair down, shaking out the waves. Aiden chuckles,

“Dolling yourself up for the brothers?” You blush and shake your head,

“No, this ‘do was giving me a headache.” 

Another flutter hits your stomach as you see the two men exit the Sherriff’s office. They seem to be in a hurry, so you take your chance. You jump out of your car and run toward them, as fast as your heels will allow. 

“Excuse me, agents?” You call. They both turn around. Dean seems a little annoyed, but smiles all the same as you catch up with them. 

“Sorry to interrupt you, boys, but I’d like to introduce myself.” 

Your voice lowers as you make sure no one is nearby.

“I’m Y/N Von Ryan. I’m a hunter, and this is my friend Aiden Thomas. You guys beat us to the punch” 

Aiden had caught up to you. You both offered your hands. Dean stared at you hesitantly.

“How do you—?”

“Dean Winchester, right?” You say, blushing a little, “My Uncle James did a few cases with your dad John back in the eighties. I recognized the Impala. Uncle James wouldn’t shut up about how nice the car was your Dad drove.” You decide you would leave the small detail of knowing just about every move the Winchesters made out of the equation for now, “And this must be your brother Sam, right?” You look at his companion hopefully.

“Uh, I—“ Dean began, rubbing the back of his neck with his palm. He seemed very taken aback. From what you read in the books, it wasn’t typical for the Winchesters to be recognized. The man next to him interrupted.

“I am not Sam. I am Cas-“

“Cas, he’s Cas. My friend. Fellow hunter.” Dean spat out, clearly looking uncomfortable. You shift nervously, suddenly regretting this meeting. Dean notices, and starts in again, 

“Look, we’d love to stay and chat, but we got this case to work on. It was nice meeting you folks. Sorry we got to it first, but we can handle it from here. Y/N, was it?” A moment of comprehension dawned on his face, “You’re Canadian, aren’t you? So that means, you’re—“

“Part of the Von Ryan family. Yeah.” Aiden pipes up, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You guys are legends!” Dean says enthusiastically, “Best damn Canuck hunters there are.” His green eyes look you up and down, and you see a slight nod of appreciation. 

“Best damn hunters, period,” you counter, smirking. Dean opens his mouth to retort, when Cas once again interrupts, 

“Dean, we must get to St. Pete’s. Time is of the essence.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry guys. We gotta jet. Will you be around for a while? We’ll see if we can catch up later.” Dean looks into your eyes as if to say, We’ll continue this later.

You exchange numbers quickly and wave them off. Aiden can’t stop laughing after you both make it back to the Nova. 

“What’s so funny?” You ask.

“I have never seen you so pleased to lose a hunting job. I’ve also never seen you drool over a guy like that.” This time you don’t hold back and slug him right in the arm.

***

You spend the rest of the day and most of the night resisting the urge to call Dean. You’re back at Aiden’s place, not too far from Waterville. You have both changed out of your FBI outfits and you are wearing tight jeans, boots, and a plain green v-neck tee, which you happened to choose because it reminds you of Dean’s eyes. Nothing could have prepared you for how amazing he looked. The Supernatural books did not do him justice. Your mind ran over the conversation between the two of you a hundred times. Aiden tried talking you back into going on the other case, but he gave up when he realized you were barely listening. It was around midnight when you felt your phone buzz in your hand.

Dean: Hey, how’s your night going?

You: Not too bad, Winchester, u?

Dean: I’m having the best night in a long time. Want to join me?

You: Sure, where you headed?

Dean: Cas just got shot down by a girl. Meet us at You Know Whose.

You: Be there in 30.

You grab your leather jacket, call to Aiden to come along, then head out the door.

***

Dean grins and stands up from the table he and Cas are sharing. He hands you and Aiden a beer and begins telling you the story of trying to get Cas laid. By the end of the story you nearly snort beer out your nose and Cas is looking like he wished the ground would open up and swallow him. Dean’s eyes sparkle as he laughs along. He offers to buy another round and you join him up at the bar.

“So Cas really is a virgin?” You ask, eyeing Dean as he orders shots for the table. He grins and replies,

“He’s very religious, just hasn’t found the right girl.” 

“Unlike, you, huh, Dean?” You smile coyly and meet his gaze.

“Me, uh, no, I guess I haven’t.” He moves closer to you. “What about you? Aiden seems like a lucky guy.”

You blush, thankful the bar is dark enough to hide it. 

“Aiden and I have been friends since we were kids. Friends, that’s it. I try not to date hunters. We’re a tough group of people to deal with.”

“No kidding,” he smirked, “But you’re saying you’re single?” he winks at you. Another flush of excitement washes over you. 

“Why do you ask?” you boldly flirt.

“Look, I’m going to be honest with you, Y/N. I’m having the best night I’ve had in a really long time. Things between Sam and me have been tough. I’ve been alone for weeks.” His jaw tightened and he looked down at the bar, “Cas showed up and we’ve had a good time. I don’t want to spoil it, “

“So, you don’t want to be alone tonight?” You reach out a hand and place it gently on his arm. He looks up at you and smirks.

“Well, as fun as Cas is, and he’s not, I think he’s done for the night. I would spend a night with a girl as gorgeous as you even if I wasn’t lonely.” He reaches out and caresses your cheek. You lean closer to him and kiss him softly. He returns the kiss a little more forcefully. You break apart and you say, a little breathlessly,

“Let me see if we can use Aiden’s place.” 

Things were moving a bit fast, but you couldn’t deny this is exactly what you wanted. All those nights reading the Supernatural books and fantasizing about Dean, you’d be an “idjit” as Bobby said if you didn’t take the chance. You walk back to the table and speak with Aiden while Dean talks to Cas. Aiden readily hands his house keys over, but Cas begins loudly protesting,

“Dean, the ritual must be completed at sunrise. We are not ready.”

“Don’t worry Cas, take Aiden back with you. He can help. I promise I’ll be back way before sunrise.” Dean pats Cas on the arm and stands up. You do as well, and he escorts you out to his car. He notices your Chevy Nova and whistles,

“Bit flashy for a hunter, isn’t it, Y/N? Bright blue?”

“Like your Impala doesn’t turn heads, Dean. Besides, I like a little flash” You smirk and climb into the Impala’s passenger side. Dean grins and slides in on the other side. “I have met a lot of hunters, but you my dear, are the flashiest.”

***

You arrive at Aiden’s house much quicker than you left it. Neither of you could keep your hands off each other on the drive over. Dean had grumbled something about pulling over and jumping you halfway through, so you toned it down until you could make it into the spare bedroom you were staying in. You kissed each other hungrily as your hands explored each others bodies. His strong hands lifted you up by the waist and set you on the bed. His jacket was thrown in the corner along with his flannel shirt. Your hands slid under his t-shirt and felt his firm stomach as he pulled the shirt over his head. You both leaned back on the bed as he kissed your neck. Soft moans escaped your lips as you could feel him through his jeans. Your hands went for his belt as his slid your shirt up. He had your shirt and jeans off quickly and was soon out of his jeans. You both paused a moment, breathing a bit heavily. You could see the pleasure in his eyes as he leaned in to kiss you. He began at your lips and worked his way down your neck to your breasts. His hands gently rubbed over your bra and then he slowly slipped it off. More moans escaped your lips as his tongue first flicked over one nipple, then the other. Your hands ran through his hair as his kisses ran lower down to your panties. He rubbed you through these, too, before removing them. He looked up at you before settling himself between your thighs. Your moans became uncontrollable as his kisses, licks and fingerings brought you over the edge again and again. Soon you could take it no longer and whispered, 

“Dean, I want you.”

He obliged by coming up and kissing you on the lips. His hard cock rubbed against you until you wrapped your legs around him, letting him enter you. The pleasure throbbed inside of you as you slowly began to move together. His kisses roamed from your lips to your neck and breasts. He teased your nipples and with a free hand rubbed your clit. You came several more times as he began to deepen and quicken his thrusts. He grunted that he was close and you gripped his hips tighter with your legs as he released inside you. He rolled off you to lie next to you, breathing heavily and sighing contentedly. 

“You’re amazing, Y/N. If you hunt as good as you fuck, I want you on my team.” You kiss his shoulder and cuddle into his arms.

“I’d love to join you, but I’m loyal to the Von Ryans. I love coming to the states to help out, but my home is Nova Scotia.”

“I understand. Family means everything to you. I’d like to say the same right now, but I’m not so sure.” His eyes clouded in pain.” Suddenly his eyes widened as he looked at the bedside clock. “Shit, baby, I gotta leave. Are you okay?” You nod and kiss him one more time before he jumps up and starts dressing.

“You’ll keep in touch, right Dean?” You ask a little nervously.

“Why wouldn’t I? I want to be able to fuck and hunt with you some more.” He grinned and leaned down to kiss you. “Bye, Y/N, you will see more of me for sure.”

***

You thought for sure that would be the last you saw of Dean Winchester. You had shared some of the details of your night with Aiden, and he tried to reassure you not to get your hopes up. To keep your mind off of Dean, you set off headlong into the case you put off. You were checking out an abandoned warehouse in Portland when all of a sudden the entire city went dark. Not to be assuaged by a little thing like no power, you and Aiden pressed on with flashlights drawn and managed to slay a dozen demons. A job well done found you celebrating back at Aiden’s when suddenly you receive a text from Dean.

Dean: Are you still at Aiden’s?

You: For a few more days, yes.

Dean: Good, clear your schedule, I need you.


	2. Harder to Breathe, Episode Two, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jo dies, Dean goes into a tailspin and reaches out to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode happens almost immediately after Episode 5.10: Abandon All Hope (2009). I decided to break this episode up into two parts. I think they still do well as one shots, though! As always, watch the corresponding episode. Like I have to twist your arm to watch Supernatural! Thinking of making the next episode/part from Dean’s POV. Please give feedback!  
> Location: The Von Ryan Compound, Nova Scotia

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You’ll understand what I mean when I say  
There’s no way we’re gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there ‘cause it’s getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there 'cause it’s getting harder and harder to breathe  
Harder to Breathe- Maroon 5

Autumn had begun in Nova Scotia. The trees had turned a myriad of colours, and the skies were an impossible blue. Autumn was also a busy time for hunters, and the Von Ryans were no exception. Your relatives were off fighting in every corner of the country. You were back at the compound under the guise of working on your new house, but in reality you had been stuck with babysitting. Your younger brother Dexter could hold his own, as far as you were concerned, but at 17, he didn’t seem ready to watch a dozen cousins under the age of 15 by himself. You were all safe inside the compound, so it was more or less helping with the day to day routine of taking care of children. You did get a chance to work on your house, which matched the simple farmhouse style of the other properties. Yours was only the second new addition to the compound in the past hundred years. Hunters did more than just kill the baddies- they could build a damned good house. 

You had your own life to worry about but in the past few months, you were in close contact with another hunter thousands of miles away. Since your first encounter with Dean in Waterville, Maine, you had exchanged emails, texts and phone calls. What you had thought might be a one night stand had turned into several days holed up in your friend Aiden’s house, surfacing from the spare bedroom only to eat and shower. Aiden had gone off on another hunt, which was an easy vengeful sprit case, and you suspected he stayed away longer than necessary to give the two of you privacy. Not only did you share amazing sex, but you told each other everything. How you knew Dean from reading the Supernatural books. What he was going through with Sam, Lucifer, Cas, and Michael. You tried to comfort him the best you could, though you had no answers for him. He was surprisingly okay with your vast knowledge of his life. In fact, he said it made it easier to talk.

“You know all my baggage, Y/N. Even Sam doesn’t know half the stuff that goes on with me. Plus, you’re a hunter. You have your own messed up life. We’re perfect for each other.”

You sadly had to leave him September 1st, as you had only planned to stay in the US for a week. The two of you came together because of Dean’s loneliness, and it killed you to leave him. You could see he was close to tears as he watched you reverse down Aiden’s driveway in your Chevy Nova. You heard from him almost daily, when he wasn’t deep into a case or chasing down Lucifer. You weren’t sure why, but you suspected even after reuniting with Sam that he wasn’t made aware of your relationship. If you could call it that. You hadn’t pushed or questioned what the two of you were to each other. Another benefit or maybe curse of the books was that you knew how much Dean slept around. One night stands were mostly his thing. So what was this?

You had just managed to get all the kids to bed one night when your phone began to ring. Stepping outside to answer so as not to wake any of your cousins, you were excited to see Deans name flash on the screen. 

“Hey, Winchester. How’s it going, eh?” You playfully added as he often mercilessly teased you about your Canadianisms. He was forever getting you to say “Aboot”.

“Y/N, I need to see you.” His voice cracked as if he had been crying. 

“What happened?”

“We tried to kill Lucifer. Sam, me, Ellen, and Jo. But we failed. Jo got ripped apart by a Hell Hound and both her and Ellen are dead. Can I please just see you? I need you now.”

“Dean, I’m stuck looking after my cousins. I can’t leave them.”

“Then I’ll come to you.”

“You’re thousands of miles away, and you hate flying. How will you get here quickly?”

“Leave that to me. I have to see you.”

“What will you tell Sam? And Bobby?”

“I said, leave that to me!” he snarled, making you flinch. His voice softened, “I-I’m sorry,Y/N. I just need to be with someone other than my brother and Bobby. Someone who understands this shit.”

“Okay. Hurry, but don’t do anything stupid.”

***

The next day you went about your daily routine of getting the kids and your brother off to school. A text from Dean let you know he would be landing at the Halifax International Airport that evening. You replied you would pick him up in the Nova. You were shocked he would choose to fly after his horrible fear of it. A pang hit your stomach when you realized how desperate he must be to see you. 

You wait for Dean outside the international arrivals gate. He’s held up in customs, no doubt. What could he bring that wouldn’t be confiscated? You thought of how naked he must feel without his blades, guns, and other hunter tools. You gave a giant sigh of relief as the doors slid open and a tired, disheveled Dean walked through with an army surplus duffel bag slung over one shoulder. His eyes met yours and he was there in an instant, crushing you in a tight hug and kissing you with such force some other passengers wolf whistled and clapped. He pulled back a bit from you and whispered, 

“I’m so glad I’m here.”

“I wish it was for a happier reason,” You replied, looking him in the eyes. They were filled with so much pain. He let go of you and said, 

“Lead the way. How far are we from your place?”

“About an hour. Sorry you’ll be sitting even longer.” You lead him outside toward the parking lot. “Dare I ask how the flight was?”

Dean’s eyes darkened,

“I don’t want to talk about it. I’m lucky my mp3 player lasted the whole way. I totally zoned out.”

You make it to your car, and Dean throws his duffel in the back seat. He once again eyes the turquoise paint job.

“I still can’t believe you hunt in this thing.”

“Believe it, Winchester.” You laugh, glad his mood has lifted a bit. “Let me show you what she can do.”

***

You reached the compound after dark. Dean and you slide out of the car while you unlock the gate to your family’s private drive.

“Jeez, we’ve been driving through nothing. No houses for miles. How much farther?” Dean looked around at the woods.

“Just another kilometre.” You say. Dean raises his eyebrows.

“In miles, Canuck?”

“0.6 miles, Yankee” You both get back into the car. You point to a small building next to the gate.

“That’s where the kids wait for the school bus. It’s warded and heated for the winter.”

“So how many kids are there?” Dean asks. He still seems a little amazed at the concept.

“Fourteen, if you count Dexter and my niece Joy. She’s 15 and loathes having a babysitter.”

“And they’re safe here? You never worry about them when they’re away from the compound? They could get snatched up by demons or vamps or anything.”

“It crosses our minds, but in all the years my family’s been hunters, no child has ever been targeted. Plus we are all trained from an early age how to spot the signs of possession. We all have these,” You lift up your shirt to show him your anti possession tattoo on your side. “As soon as we turn 10. Before that we wear the necklaces.”

Dean shook his head.

“I knew Sammy and I didn’t have the greatest childhood. Man, what I wouldn’t have given to have this.”

“I’m not saying we haven’t lost people, “ You say, pulling up to the iron walls and honking three times. “Joy’s dad, my older brother Alex, died on a hunt in Saskatchewan five years ago. I’ve lost other family members and friends. This doesn’t mean we stop living.”

“Yeah, well, can’t help but feel that way every once in a while.” Dean said, as the iron gates slid back. Dexter waved from inside as you drove over to your parents house.

The kids were all inside playing or doing homework. Dexter followed us in and shook Dean’s hand in greeting. They could look each other dead in the eye, despite Dean being 15 or so years older. Your brother took in Dean with his sharp blue eyes. 

“So this is the guy Y/N won’t shut up about.” He grinned. This prompted a chorus from the kids of “ Y/N and Dean, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G”

Dean blushed and looked away.

“What exactly are your intentions with my sister, Winchester?” your brother asked, arms folded across his chest.

Dean spluttered.

“That’s enough, Dex.” You say, swatting him in the arm, “He didn’t come here for the third degree.” You glanced at Dean and saw he was still flustered. “Where’s dinner, Dex?

“In the kitchen. Moose steak, mashed potatoes and roasted carrots.”

“Great, I’m starving.” Dean said, hurriedly walking away.

You slapped Dexter upside the head, “Great job, genius. I’d be surprised if he doesn’t try to make a run for it.”

Your parent’s kitchen was small and cramped, like most old homes. You constantly bumped into Dean while dishing up your food from serving dishes.

“You ever tried moose, Dean? It’s a Newfoundland delicacy” 

“Can’t say I have,” he took a deep breath of the aroma and smiled, “But if it tastes as good as it smells, I’m happy.”

Dexter poked his head into the kitchen.

“Aunt Betty left a couple pies for us. I hid them from the kids. Blueberry and strawberry rhubarb.”

The look on Dean’s face was priceless. 

“Seriously? There’s pie?”

Dexter sat with you and Dean in the dining room while you ate. Dean’s appreciative grunts let you know he was a big fan of moose steak.

“So, you’re entire family are hunters? Even you, Dexter?” Dean asked between mouthfuls.

“I’ve never been on a real hunt yet”, your brother replied, “But my training is almost done. Once we hit 18 we can go out with everyone else. Not everyone chooses to stay. Some go off to school like Y/N here, some do some time in the military. We actually have a couple doctors in the family, which believe me, is great to have around when mysterious injuries need tending to.”

“Wow. This family is much more together than the Winchesters. Maybe Sammy could have been a lawyer like he always wanted.”

“You can take the Von Ryans out of the hunter life, but you can’t take the hunter life out of the Von Ryans,” Dexter said. “We all come back to help out in tough times. We stick together.”

Dean looked upset, so you changed the subject abruptly.

“Did you use your real name when buying the plane ticket?”

Dean chuckled.

“If we can make the cops believe we’re FBI, we sure as hell can fake a passport.”

***

After second helpings of dinner and two pieces of pie, Dean and you cleaned up the dishes . Then you offered to show Dean your house. You both said goodnight to the kids and Dexter, (who winked at you and gave you a thumbs up) and headed out over the grass to your front door.

“This is yours?” He asked, impressed as you stepped into the foyer. The walls were still only gyprock, and there was only subfloor underfoot, but it was clean and bright.

“Of course. I wanted a place away from my folks, but the rest of the houses are full. So, I rallied the troops, and this is what we built” 

You lead him through to what would be the living room. It was sparsely furnished with a futon, a desk and a tv. So far a Canadian flag tacked up in the window gave the only privacy in the house. No doors were hung in the interior. Dean dropped his duffel bag on the futon and came closer to you. 

“This is what I wish I had. A big family. A safe home. It seems so easy.”

“Not at all!” You argue, “If this compound wasn’t built from scratch 100 years ago, likely I wouldn’t be here. And we’re not safe. We can’t just hole up in here all our lives. We’re here to save people. If you or I or any of us hunters die in the process, that’s part of it. We just have to go on with our lives.”

All the frustration Dean was feeling burst out of him.

“So that’s it? You just go on hunting, fighting the good fight?” He scrubbed his face with his hands. 

“Dean-“

“I can’t forget Jo is dead!” he yelled. 

The room rang with his words. 

“I never said that, Dean. I wish I had met her. From what you told me about her, she seemed pretty badass.” You say quietly.

“I think-“ he hesitated, looking at you.

“That you loved her?” You asked, putting your arms around him.

“I don’t know. She never gave me a chance to find out.” He pushed you away and paced around the room.

“What about me, Dean?” He paused. You look at him questioningly, “What do I mean to you?”

His jaw tightened.

“Why don’t I show you?”

He pushed you down on the futon, resting his hands on either side of your head. He kisses you savagely. Your hands trace the lines of his body through his shirt. He groans as your hands drift across his jeans, feeling the hardness beneath. You grab for his belt before he grabs your wrists.

“I want to show you,” He growls. 

He pins your hands down then rocks back on his knees. You look up at him above you. He still smelled of plane and pie and his incredible musk. He pulls off both flannel shirt and tee beneath and shows you his amazing body. From his tattoo on his chest to his dusting of hair right above his belt, he is smooth muscle and sinew. He slowly unbuckles his belt and then leans forward to kiss your neck. He sits back after a while to undo his jeans and kicks them off. Down to his boxers now, and you are still fully clothed. He stands up and looks at you, rubbing himself through the boxers. You feel yourself becoming wet and yearn for him to touch you. 

He sits on the futon and pulls you into his lap. He pulls your faded Queen t-shirt over your head, and begins kissing your body. He is especially delicate on your side tattoo, though it has been there so many years. His lips travel back to yours as he deftly unhooks your bra with one hand. You are by now grinding your crotch into his and running your hands through his hair. When he slowly starts to caress your breasts, you try to slip a hand into your jeans. He stops you, then stands you up. In a quick movement he has the jeans off. You step out of them and he looks at your red panties, wet with your juices.

“Dammit, Y/N, you’re ready for me, aren’t you?” He says, sitting back down at the edge of the futon and pulling his boxers down far enough to let his cock escape the waist band.

You nod and a needy moan comes from you. You straddle him again and he slides your panties to the side. In a moment he is inside you, sliding in effortlessly to the hilt.

“God Y/N, you are so wet.” He says hoarsely. 

He falls back on to the futon as you slide up and down on his cock, moaning with pleasure. He reaches up to play with your clit as you shudder with your first orgasm. He bucks his hips in time with yours, and firmly holds your hip with his hand. The sounds of moans and slick meeting of flesh is all that can be heard. Another wave of orgasm comes over you and you collapse on top of him, kissing him and fighting for air. Dean increased his thrusts and slapped your ass before taking it in both of his hands. He slammed into you harder and harder, grunting your name. 

You stop him suddenly and turn to sit the other way on his cock. He gets a nice view of your ass as you slide him back into your slick pussy. You rub your clit in time to his stroking and he grabs onto your hips again. It’s not long after that you are both cumming uncontrollably. You fall back onto the futon next to Dean, breathless and a little numb. He kisses your lips and says,

“You’re amazing, Y/N.”

“I know, “ you tease. “As much as I appreciate the show, I need more than that.”

“What? You want to go again?” He grins, trying to avoid the subject.

“You know what I mean.” 

He became more serious.

“Do you think that after that night in Maine, if you meant nothing to me, would I have come back?” He propped himself on his elbow so he could make eye contact with you. 

“No. You’re definitely a one night stand kind of guy.”

“Exactly. I’m drawn to you, Y/N. I don’t know how to put it into words. You understand me. You make me feel safe. I never need to lie, to be fake. I could never say that about the other women I’ve been with. But what are we? What can we be?”

“We’re not just fuck buddies, right? “ You say, trying to lighten the mood.

“Well…” He drifted off and you slapped his chest playfully. “I don’t know where it’s going. You have a great life here in Canada. You have a family. Should I expect you to leave this?”

“I couldn’t. I won’t.”

“Then should we stop it here? Should I go back to the states before we get too attached?”

“I don’t want you to.”

“So we’re stuck. I can visit every once in a while, but life will get in the way for both of us.”

You sit up, looking down at Dean’s pained expression. 

“I think we both need each other. Even if it’s not often. I have to be honest, Dean. If we keep this thing going, just know I’m not opposed to you sleeping with other women. As long as you’re okay with me being with other guys.”

He smiled faintly and sighed, “So we really haven’t solved anything, have we?”

You shrug, “At least we know we don’t want each other to change. There is still one question I have. Does Sam know about me?”

Dean looked away.

“No, he doesn’t”

“Will you ever tell him?”

“Maybe.”

“Are you embarrassed of me?” You ask, pulling your knees up to your chin.

“Are you kidding?” He quickly sits up and wraps his arms around you. 

“You’re a Von Ryan. You’re smoking hot, smart, and great in bed. I so want to brag about you. But it leads to so many questions, as we just established.”

“So where did you tell him you were going?”

“I just said I had to get away and clear my head. He and Bobby tried to stop me, but I had to see you,” he kissed your shoulder, “I still can’t believe I got on that plane.”

***

The next morning Dean helped Dexter, Joy and you get the rest of the kids ready for school. You all laughed and joked while making bacon and eggs. Dean was in such a good mood that after everyone was gone, he turned on the radio to a classic rock station and the two of you danced around the living room to AC/DC and Queen. You both tried to out-dork each other with your lame dance moves. 

When “Pour Some Sugar on Me” came on, he sat you on the couch and said, 

“Just watch.”

Step inside, walk this way  
You and me babe, Hey, hey!

 

He started rhythmically moving his hips to the music , and began sensuously removing his shirt. You gave him an appreciative whoop and pulled out a $5 bill you had stuffed in your pocket. 

Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
Livin’ like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin’ like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man?  
Razzle 'n’ a dazzle 'n’ a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah

He moved closer and plucked the money out of your hand with his teeth.

Hey!  
C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up

Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon, fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can’t get enough

He continued to grind to the music, and pulled his t-shirt over his head. You reached out to rub your hands on his chest, but he pulled away, wagging his finger and said in a sexy voice, 

“I told you to just watch, Y/N.”

I’m hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet, yeah

Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!  
Crazy little woman in a one man show  
Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up

He slowly undoes his belt and tosses it at you. He turns around and you smack his ass with the belt.

You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little  
Tease a little more  
Easy operator come a knockin’ on my door  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah  
Give a little more

He teases you with unbuttoning and unzipping his fly. The smirk on his face was just as tantalizing.

You got the peaches, I got the cream  
Sweet to taste, saccharine  
'cause I’m hot, say what, sticky sweet  
From my head, my head, to my feet

Do you take sugar? one lump or two?

He’s just in his boxers when the song ends. You pull him down on the couch and kiss him deeply.   
The next song to come on put a grin on your face. You look at Dean, stand up and say, 

“Perfect. Now it’s my turn.”

Dirty, rotten, filthy, stinkin…

She’s my cherry pie  
Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise  
Tastes so good makes a grown man cry  
Sweet Cherry Pie

You whip your hair around as your hips move to the music. You strut towards Dean as he waves the $5 bill for you and yells, “Ow! Ow!”

Swingin’ on the front porch   
Swingin’ on the lawn   
Swingin’ where we want   
'Cause there ain’t nobody home   
Swingin’ to the left   
And swingin’ to the right   
If I think about baseball  
I’ll swing all night yea

 

You slowly unbutton your denim shirt to expose your black bra. You rip off the shirt and throw it at Dean.

Swingin’ in the living room   
Swingin’ in the kitchen   
Most folks don’t 'cause   
They’re too busy bitchin’   
Swingin’ in there 'cause   
She wanted me to feed her   
So I mixed up the batter   
And she licked the beater

 

You suck your index finger as you look at Dean, an awed look on his face. He’s leaned forward, with his elbows on his knees, his eyes at wrapt attention and his mouth a little slack.

I scream you scream   
We all scream for her   
Don’t even try 'cause   
You can’t ignore her

You came up to him, pushed him back on the couch and straddled his legs. He moaned happily and allowed you to give him a lap dance. 

Swing it! All night long,   
Swing it!   
Swingin the bathroom   
Swingin’ on the floor   
Swingin’ so hard   
We forgot to lock the door   
In walks her daddy   
Standin’ six foot four   
He said you ain’t gonna swing  
With my daughter no more

Neither of you can help but look at the front door when these lyrics are sung. You both chuckle as you stand up and peel off your jeans. You join Dean on the couch again and press your body into him as the song ends. The whole world melts away around you as you get lost in another round of sex.


	3. Harder to Breathe, Episode Two, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is still visiting you in Nova Scotia, and helps you on a case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode happens almost immediately after Episode 5.10: Abandon All Hope (2009). I decided to break this episode up into two parts. I think they still do well as one shots, though! As always, watch the corresponding episode. Like I have to twist your arm to watch Supernatural! Thinking of making the next episode from Dean’s POV. Please give feedback!
> 
> Location: Von Ryan Compound, Nova Scotia  
> Mi’kmaq First Nations Community, Nova Scotia
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr July 20, 2015.

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You’ll understand what I mean when I say  
There’s no way we’re gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there ‘cause it’s getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there 'cause it’s getting harder and harder to breathe  
Harder to Breathe- Maroon 5

“So what is this thing called again?” Dean asks you, holding a foil wrapped package.

“A donair. It’s the most Nova Scotian food I can think of.” You say, happily unwrapping your own. Dean’s eyes widen at the contents.

“What the hell is that white stuff? It looks like cu-“

“Donair sauce, Dean. A little condensed milk, garlic, and vinegar. It’s what makes the experience.” You take a gigantic bite and groan with happiness. Some sauce drips down your chin and Dean hands you a napkin from the stack. You’re both lounging inside your bedroom, digging into the feast you’ve ordered from a nearby pizza shop/convenience store. 

“This isn’t made with dog meat or something crazy, is it, Y/N?” Dean asks, still staring at his now unwrapped donair. 

“No, hun, it’s usually beef, sometimes lamb. Try it, you wuss. You’ll love it.” You grab his hand and lift the donair to his lips. He takes a timid bite and muses it over. 

“Mmmm. Not bad” He takes another bite. “Spiced meat, extra onions. Might have competition with my cheeseburger fetish.” He says.

“Make sure you leave room for the poutine and fried pepperoni” you say, leaning back against the headboard on your king sized bed. 

Your house was looking much better. Dean and Dexter had helped out the past few days drywalling, flooring and painting. Dean was in his element. You weren’t sure about asking for his help, but he was interested in doing something with his hands. He saw his visit with you as therapy- forget about the demons, the angels, his brother. Just focus on working hard and playing hard. And boy, had you played hard. Dexter was starting to get in the habit of loudly singing wherever he went, just in case he walked in on you and Dean in a compromising position. It had only happened the once, when a sparring session in your basement gym had turned from wrestling to a sweaty sex session. Dexter turned fifty shades of red and was violently sick in the basement bathroom. You apologized profusely and promised to keep things in the bedroom. Soon after, Dexter had hung every single interior door in the house and only helped out during the day. Dean felt pretty bad, too, but it hadn’t stopped him coming after you. 

You had just finished painting your bedroom and were having a break. You decided to initiate Dean in the culinary delights Nova Scotia had to offer. Considering meat, cheese and gravy were already something he loved, you knew it wouldn’t be a hard sell. You were just finishing up when your cell phone rang. It was Dexter. 

“Hi Dex. Yes, you can come over, Dean and I are decent.” Dean smirked and started cleaning up the wrappers and cartons off your bed. 

“Ha ha. Funny, Y/N. I just wanted to know if Joy was with you guys. “

“Joy? No, she’s at school, isn’t she?” Dean looked up, concerned. 

“No. I waited for the bus and she never showed to come home. Did she say she was going to her friends place?”

“No, she didn’t. Are you still at the school?”

“Yeah, let the bus go so I could wait around for her.”

“Wait there, we’ll come get you.” You hung up on Dexter and turned to Dean. 

“Trouble?” He asked.

“Might not be anything. Joy’s always been kind of secretive. And now she’s in her angsty teen phase, she has friends Dex and I have never met.” You pull out a hoodie from your closet and grab your car keys from the night stand. 

“She might have just run off with a boy.” He mused, shrugging into his jacket, “Don’t tell me you didn’t have your share of crushes back then.”

“Trust me, none of the guys I went to school with were half as good looking as you were. I never had my teenage Dean.” You said, kissing him quickly, “But if it is a boy, I owe it to my brother Alex to find out about him.”

***

You arrive at the school twenty minutes later, and see Dexter standing in front of the main entrance, cell phone to his ear. When you approach him, he’s just finishing up a call.

“Yeah, Callie, let me know if you hear from her. Thanks,” he hung up and turned to you.

“None of her friends have seen Joy since third period. I asked them about any new friends or guys she was interested in. It took a bit of cajoling and a date with me Friday night,” Dexter said, with a nod of approval from Dean, “but her friend Marcy finally admitted she’s been hanging around with a new guy.”

“Told ya, “Dean said. 

“Who is he?” You ask.

“She only knows that he’s from the reserve, and that he got kicked out of his last school. Name’s Julien.”

“Know where he lives?” Dean asked, crossing his arms. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” Dexter says, walking to the Nova’s passenger side door. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, little man. First, I’m riding shotgun. Second, tell us where we’re going and we can drop you off at the compound. The kids are by themselves right now.” Dean said, elbowing his way in front of Dexter. His blue eyes burned with anger.

“You’ve got to be kidding me! I have every right to kick Julien’s ass. If he took my niece home to do who knows what, that little shit is getting beat.”

“Calm down, Dex. I’m sure Joy’s there of her own free will. Probably wrapped up in all that smushy young love stuff and forgot to call us. If you want to help, go home and watch the kids. Dean and I will bring Joy home.”

Dexter sighed. “Fine. But Dean, kick his ass for me, okay?” Dean grinned.

“I’ll do that myself, Dex.” You said, and climbed into the car.

***

You pulled up in the Nova to a simple bungalow in the nearby First Nations community. Mi'kmaq were the first people to live in the Maritime Provinces, and their culture still thrived in Nova Scotia. A dog barked threateningly behind a fence as you knocked on the front door. Dean shrugged his shoulders and cracked his neck.

“Be nice, Dean.” You whisper. He smiled and mouthed “okay”.

The door opened and a man in his late 30s stood there.

“Hi, can I help you?”

“Yeah, have you seen my niece?” You say, holding up your cell with a photo of Joy on the screen.

“Uh, yeah, she’s Julien’s friend. She was just here. Them and some friends went out in the woods for a walk.” He said, eyeing Dean a little warily. “I’m Jules’ dad. Joy said she called you guys.”

“Well, obviously she lied. Where’s the woods?” You ask. You follow the man down his driveway where he points you in the direction of a stand of trees at the end of the street. You thank him and Dean and you continue off to the woods. 

“So, what do you think? Kids went off to smoke a joint or drink some beer?” Dean asks, hands shoved in his pockets. 

“Maybe. I’d say that’s not like Joy, but lately she’s been a wild card. She got in an argument with my mom and dad a few months back and ran away for a couple days. She came back on her own, but she’s still been a pain in the ass lately. I can’t say I was an angel myself at that age. But she’s frustrating.”

“I’m sure she’s fi-“ Dean stopped walking abruptly. You both noticed a tree up ahead with its trunk smeared in blood. You take off at a run, Dean close behind.

“Joy!” You yell, scanning the forest for any sign of your niece. 

“Y/N, come here!” Dean shouted a few hundred metres away.

You run over to find a couple book bags, a case of beer and Joy’s cell phone strewn about. More blood was all over. 

“Shit. I think I know what this is.” Dean said. “Wendigo”

“Seriously? Growing up, my native friends would always say ‘Watch out or the Wendigo will get ya’ but we’ve never seen one around here.” You said, picking up the cell phone. 5 missed calls from Dexter. 

“Well, sorry to say, but he’s here. We need fire, and we need to find your niece before it’s too late.” Dean said, “You head back to the car, grab some flare guns, and I’ll head north to look for her.” He grabbed your arm. “We can do this. I won’t let Joy die.”

You kissed him quickly, then turned to run back to the Nova, dialing Dexter from Joy’s phone.

“Dex, looks like Joy’s been taken by a Wendigo. Call Mom, Dad, everyone. If they can send backup, all the better.”

***

It was getting dark when Dean and you found another sign of the Wendigo. A young man’s body hung from a tree. You could tell he was dead, but Dean cut him down and lowered his body to the forest floor. You weren’t sure if it was Julien, but for the moment you were relived it wasn’t Joy. 

“The monster must be around here somewhere. Any mines around here?” Dean asked.

“Not that I know of. This area wasn’t really developed until a couple years ago. They added onto the reserve, built some nice new houses.” You said, beginning to shiver in the hoodie you were wearing. 

“Well, there’s gotta be something,” Dean said, just as an inhuman scream came from the left. 

You both ran towards the sound. It led you to a dilapidated cabin. 

“Joy!” you yell again.

“Y/N! Help me!” you hear from inside. Dean stops you from running in full tilt.

“I’ll go first. I’ve fought one of these things before.” He carefully opens the door, weapon drawn. He glances around, then waves you in. In the darkness, you see four figures hanging from the roof. Two are girls, one unmistakably Joy. You try to rush over to her when the Wendigo strikes from the shadows. You’re thrown to the ground, hitting your head. Blackness follows.

*** 

You wake up in the Nova, Dean in the driver’s seat. You sit up, heart pounding. 

“Joy?”

“Right here, Auntie Y/N. I’m so sorry.” She reaches from the back seat to hug you from behind. 

“Thank God you’re okay.” You squeeze her arms in return “Don’t apologize.”

“I should never have gone out there with Julien and his buds. He’s an idiot. I don’t know why I wanted to date him.” 

“He’s a bad boy. Chicks dig bad boys.” Dean chimed in, glancing at you. 

“Yeah right,” Joy snorted, “such a bad boy. Stealing that case of beer and some fights at his old school was the most he’s done. He’d never make a good hunter.” 

You exchange looks with Dean, “So it’s not love?”

“Not at all. We’re done.” She said, matter-of-factly. “I think I’ll wait til I find myself a guy as good as you have, Auntie.”

You blush. 

“So no one wanted to bother waking me?” you said, changing the subject.

“I had it under control, Y/N. I made sure the Wendigo was destroyed and got all the kids out of there. You’re pretty easy to carry.” He winked at you.

“Great, our first hunt together and I miss it.” You sigh, looking out the window.

***

You make it back to the compound to find your cousin Paul and Uncle James back home. You headed to Uncle James’ house and filled them in on everything. Uncle James shook Dean’s hand and thanked him for saving Joy.

“You Winchesters are good people. John was the same. I’m sure he’d be proud of how you handled yourself.”

“Thank you, sir. All in a day’s work.”

You all ate a quick supper of leftover casserole before saying goodnight. You arrived back at your house, exhausted. Dean changed into sweat pants and collapsed on the bed. You pulled off your jeans and climbed onto the bed next to him. He threw an arm around your shoulder and rested his forehead on yours. He was quiet for a long time. You had almost drifted off to sleep when he whispered, 

“I want to stay.”


End file.
